Este lado del cielo tan cerca del infierno
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: AU.Sisifo es médico en el Hospital General. Además, trabaja en un hogar para niños y adolescentes en riesgo social. Aiacos es un drogadicto que termina al cuidado de Sisifo. Kagaho es victima de un adolescente con sobredosis de hormonas: Dohko. Más info..


Estos son dos oneshot, por decirlo de algún modo. Son dos escenas de una historia que últimamente me ha entretenido montones, pero como es costumbre en mí, los fic vienen en imagenes aleatorias y no tiene comienzo. Tiene final, si. Tiene varias escenas sueltas, si. Pero nada más. Traigo esto para recibir comentarios y decidir si vale la pena esforzarse en armarla como un fic de varios capitulos.(Si no, me la dejo como original xDD)

Es crack. Es universo alterno. Están los personajes de Lost Canvas (no necesitas haberlo leido, basta con tener una idea de quien es quien). ES yaoi y soy yo, así que HABRÁ lemon. Tenemos a Sisifo doctor, a Aiacos drogadicto, a Dohko hiperhormonado y en uniforme de colegio (fanservice para mi, gracias), a Kagaho como un drogadito reformado por decirlo de algún modo. También estarán Manigoldo, Defteros, El Cid, Aspros, Shion y Yuzuriha, entre otro.

Así que hay drogadicción, malas palabras, adolescentes primerizos y esas cosas.

Soy shipper asumida de Aiacos/Violate y si esto no fuera yaoi, esa sería la pareja principal. Como es yaoi y hace tiempo quiero leer algo de esto y NO ENCUENTRO, es Aiacos/Sísifo. Es Kagaho/escolar!Dohko.

Todavía no sé exactamente que edad tiene Sisifo, pero Kagaho y Aiacos rondan los 22, Dohko los 17.

Es un tema ultramega manoseado pero nació, creció y no tiene pies ni cabeza pero ya los quiero.

Si, además, resulta que hay alguna escena en particular que te gustaria ver, que involucre uniformes o a Aiacos y Sisifo, te invito a dejarme tu idea. Si me gusta y encuentro como hacerla encajar, quizás salga. Si tiene trama, pero es practicamente un año escolar y pueden pasar muchas cosas en un año y seguro no puedo inventarmelas todas :P

Espero que les llame la atención y me hagan saber que opinan porque, en lo personal, me ha tenido sufriendo y riendome como idiota estos días xDDD

Besos,

Elyon.

* * *

_**This side of heaven…**_

Kagaho lo besa con hambre. Por lo general, no es común que se deje llevar de esa forma pero a Dohko no puede importarle menos la razón de porque lo hace. Le sostiene las manos sobre la cabeza y le devora, literalmente, los labios. El moreno tiene la camisa desarreglada, varios botones desabrochados y el nudo de la corbata ya no existe. Tiene el cinturón desabrochado y el pantalón del uniforme se le cae un poco de las caderas, dejando ver la curva del hueso. Tiene la lengua de Kagaho en la garganta y una rodilla entre las piernas, presionando. Tiene a Kagaho presionándose y palpitando contra su pierna. Se frota contra él mientras lo besa y Dohko sólo se atreve a meterle las manos bajo la camisa y mantenerlas ahí, en la última curva de la espalda. Quiere meterlas bajo el pantalón y apretar a Kagaho aún más fuerte contra su pierna pero no lo hace; le da vergüenza.

Recuerda – no sabe porqué – algo que Kagaho le dijo hace un tiempo, antes de que empezaran los besos. Antes de los manoseos sobre la ropa.

_"Apuesto que ni sabes dónde la tienes"_

Dohko piensa que ahora si lo sabe. Sólo que no lo piensa, lo jadea con palabras que resbalan sin querer. Se da cuenta cuando Kagaho se detiene, lo mira divertido y le pregunta:

— ¿Qué has dicho?

El muchacho no atina a nada, excepto a repetirlo.

— Que ya sé dónde la tengo.

Al principio, Kagaho no parece comprender. Cuando lo hace, sonríe. Con perversidad.

— ¿Entre las piernas? — pregunta y empuja la pierna con firmeza. Dohko gime lloroso y asiente — Pues yo la encontré primero — le recuerda antes de meterle la lengua en la boca otra vez.

Cuando empieza a frotarse contra él de nuevo, lo hace con un poco más de fuerza.

Dohko se corre en los pantalones y sin que lo toque. Se siente avergonzado y como un niño inexperto cuando nota que, a diferencia suya, Kagaho no lo ha hecho. No tiene ese control sobre su cuerpo y esconde el rostro contra el cuello del otro muchacho, mortificado.

* * *

_**…this close to hell.**_

Está medio drogado.

— Yo sé que puedes — le dice — Puedes conseguirme algo…un medicamento o algo — lo piensa y le brillan los ojos desenfocados — ¡Anfetaminas! Puedes conseguirme anfetaminas.

— ¡No! — Sísifo chilla — ¡Dios, estás perdiendo la cabeza!

— Estoy colocado — Aiacos contesta canturreando. Risueño. Absolutamente colocado. Luego hace un puchero; estira los labios y debe saber que se ve adorable, atractivo y ¡Dios santísimo!, follable — Lo necesito — gime.

La mirada caoba se oscurece de pronto. Aiacos se lame los labios, lascivo. Se acerca lentamente, como cazando. Lo tiene a nada de distancia. Siente su aliento tanteándole los labios. No sólo está drogado, está ebrio.

— ¿Qué quieres? — ronronea — ¿Cómo lo consigo? — la voz le sale de más abajo del estomago; húmeda. Debe haber adivinado que se queda de piedra y con la sangre bombeando a mil por hora porque se ve satisfecho. Hay algo cruel en su voz cuando cambia la cabeza de posición y al susurrar, le roza los labios — ¿Quieres que te ponga el culo o que me ponga de rodillas?

Lo suponía. Sísifo suponía que en alguna ocasión – quizás más de alguna – Aiacos había intercambiado sexo por drogas. Se lo imaginaba y lo había negado con todas sus fuerzas. Se enfurece. Por varias razones. Porque el chico se ha prostituido para meterse cosas en el cuerpo que le dan más sufrimiento que consuelo. Porque se ofrece como si nada; como si no valiera nada. Pero por sobre todo eso, se enoja porque es verdad que lo quiere. Que quiere lo que Aiacos le está ofreciendo y más. No sabe desde cuando pero lleva semanas queriéndolo. Fácilmente podría convencerlo de esa forma, porque está tan cerca, que está a segundos de besarlo, drogado o no. Se enfada porque – serán las drogas, no lo sabe – Aiacos ha visto algo y con eso, lo ha visto todo. Así que lo empuja. Lo aparta con fuerza, haciéndolo trastrabillar. Aiacos pierde el equilibrio; cae sobre la cama. Se ríe. Cuando habla, tiene la voz oscura. Venenosa.

— Eres divertido — dice — Como si fuese difícil saber lo que quieres. Así como me miras, no cuesta nada.

Escupe las palabras cargadas de asco. Sabe; Aiacos sabe que es endemoniadamente atractivo y se da asco porque sabe que dejando que le den por el culo puede obtener lo que quiere. Sísifo quiere creer que lo dice con el único fin de obtener una reacción; algo. Quiere creer que no es cierto que la gente nota que le pasan ideas descabelladas por la cabeza cada vez que le pone los ojos encima. Quiere creer que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

— Eres un imbécil — gruñe y sólo consigue carcajadas sarcásticas por parte de Aiacos.

El muchacho se está metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta y abre las piernas como una invitación. Levanta la tela, dejando a la vista los abdominales y se acaricia el vientre, bajo el ombligo. Se lame los labios. Sísifo sigue con la vista cuando los dedos comienzan a descender. Aiacos gime y pone la lengua entre lo dientes y es recién ahí que Sísifo lo nota.

Que no sólo está colocado y ebrio. También está caliente. Aiacos se está metiendo las manos en el pantalón cuando Sísifo logra reaccionar. _'No'_ piensa. Piensa _'No'_ y _'Ya verás'._

En un par de zancadas está sobre Aiacos, con una mano junto a su cabeza y las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Con la otra mano le sostiene la muñeca contra el estomago. Le habla a un palmo del rostro.

— Es cierto — sisea muy cerca — Quiero follarte contra este colchón toda la maldita noche.

Se quita un peso de encima cuando lo dice. Aiacos sonríe; cree que lo ha conseguido. Que se tirará al doctorcito y a cambio, tendrá unas cuantas pastillas. La sonrisa victoriosa desaparece cuando Sísifo pone esa expresión suya, tan llena de buenas intenciones.

— Pero no así — sus palabras son como caricias — No voy a conseguirte drogas pero voy a sacarte de ellas como sea. Y si todavía quieres acostarte conmigo en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales…me lo pensaré.

**- Fin - **

(en teoría)

* * *

Creo que es lo más perverso que se me ha ocurrido escribir nunca. Hace un año, juro que me habría dado verguenza O.o


End file.
